


Months

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy Ending, Longing, M/M, Waiting for the post, daily walk, every morning, fears, months without you, mystrade facebook prompt-morning, not a home, not yet, the wait is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: I dread every morning, waiting and also not waiting for the post. Because no letter means that you are still alive, but also that there is another day without any news from you.





	Months

I dread every morning, waiting and also not waiting for the post. Because no letter means that you are still alive, but also that there is another day without any news from you.   
It's been months since you left, months since the house fell silent, months that I was forced to move, months I have to live with the fear. We barely started our life together when you were taken from me. Since that I dread the mornings, dread the time I have to wake up, your side of the bed is cold and empty, without your smile and kiss. Day after day on my own, in this place I can hardly call home.   
I prepare to make the daily pilgrimage back to the ruins in case the news hasn’t reached you. I put on my coat, the snow is falling heavily...just like the day you left. It is still dark and cold the wind howling, but I brace myself and step out to the early morning. The sun barely peaks through the thick snow clouds when I reach the house. I don’t have to look at the roads I walk, my legs take me there on their own.  
“Hi.” I look up hearing the voice I’ve longed to hear. “Seeing what happened to the house I was pretty worried.” I stand there, not being able to answer. “My?” you ask stepping closer taking my hands.   
“You are here.” I whisper. “Here.”  
“Yes, back home with you…”  
“Unharmed?” I grip your hand.  
“Unharmed.” I wrap my arms around you burying my face to your shoulder never wanting to let go.  
“Gregory.”  
“I’m back love.” you kiss my temple. “I’m back.” We stand there in the snow for a long time, just holding each other in silence. “Let’s head home.” you whisper.  
“Home, yes…it will be home now.” I smile and kiss you.


End file.
